In a mobile network, as e.g. UMTS LTE, the downlink control channel PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) carries information such as resource allocation for uplink or downlink transmission. A PDCCH message can use 1, 2, 4 or 8 Channel Control Elements (CCEs or resource elements)—referred to as CCE aggregation levels 1, 2, 4 or 8.
A mobile station, like a UE in LTE, does not know in advance the location in CCE space of messages intended for it. In principle, the mobile station could attempt to blindly decode all the possible PDCCHs with different starting positions in the CCE space and thus receive any messages intended for that mobile station. However, if the CCE space is large the processing complexity is prohibitive. Therefore a more limited search is configured which consists of a number of search spaces.
A search space is a set of aggregated CCEs (with a certain aggregation level) within which a mobile station (or user equipment (UE) or secondary station) performs blind decoding of all PDCCH payloads possible for that aggregation level. Search spaces are defined per aggregation level; a secondary station thus can have up to four search spaces. For example, the search space of a UE for aggregation level 1 (referred to as 1-CCE) could consist of the CCEs indexed 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, while its search space for aggregation level 8 could consist of the two resource sets of aggregated CCEs consisting of the CCEs indexed by 1, 2, . . . , 8 and 9, 10, . . . , 16, respectively. In this example, the UE thus performs six blind decodings for 1-CCEs and two blind decodings for 8-CCEs.
The LTE specification currently requires the UE to perform the following:                6 decoding attempts of 1-CCE aggregation        6 decoding attempts of 2-CCE aggregation        2 decoding attempts of 4-CCE aggregation        2 decoding attempts of 8-CCE aggregation        
The larger aggregations are intended to be used for large messages, and/or small messages when a lower code rate is required, for example under bad channel conditions. However, restricting the search spaces to reduce processing complexity limits the availability of suitable aggregations for different conditions as conditions vary.
In order to reduce the required amount of signaling, it however needed to improve the current control channel, and more specifically for the grant of resources, either for uplink resources, i.e. from the User Equipment to the eNodeB or for downlink resources, i.e. from the eNodeB to the User Equipment.